Silicate compounds are very useful in formulating detergent compositions. They can act as detergency builders, corrosion inhibitors, structure formers, etc. However, it is well known that silicates have a tendency to polymerize when heated and cross-link when dehydrated and can cause detergent compositions to be too insoluble. There has been a continuing need for a silicate compound which would have the beneficial effects noted above, but would not have the tendency to polymerize and cross-link and form insoluble products. Lower ratio silicates, i.e., &lt;2.0r although yielding more soluble detergent compositions cause those detergent compositions to cake, be hygroscopic, and to deteriorate with time upon moisture pick-up.